Hockey et conséquences
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Imaginez Chris Jericho en médecin très sexy et Shawn Michaels en sportif un peu comédien. Pour voir ce que ça donne lisez ceci.


Catch UA

Michael Hickenbottom, hockeyeur de son état, s'entraînait avec son équipe pour le grand match du week-end. Il progressait rapidement avec le palet. Il regardait droit devant de lui. Soudain, quelqu'un le faucha, et il s'étala magistralement sur la glace. _**Yes**_, pensa-t-il. _**Encore une bonne excuse pour aller voir le médecin de l'équipe.**_ En effet, depuis sa première escape à l'infirmerie il y a un mois, Michael avait littéralement flashé sur Christopher Irvine, le médecin. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal mais se tordit de douleur sur la glace, se tenant les côtes. Deux joueurs l'aidèrent et l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. Christopher les aida à installer Michael sur une table de massage. Quand il s'agissait du beau docteur, le sportif était un excellent comédien.

- Encore toi Michael !

- Oui… ah j'ai mal !

- Attends, ne bouge pas, si tu t'es fêlé ou cassé une côte, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Christopher s'approcha de Michael et l'aida à ôter son maillot. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le flanc de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as mal là ?

Michael tentait de paraître crédible mes les mains du médecin le déstabilisaient.

- Aïe, oui, j'ai mal.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir sous les mains habiles du blond. _**Hum, descends plus bas Christopher, je t'en prie. Hum que c'est agréable… **_

- Je vais te passer une pommade et te masser un peu, ça ne m'a pas l'air bien grave. Détends toi.

_**C'est déjà fait Docteur, je suis détendu, très très détendu même.**_ Christopher se mit une crème sur les mains et massa Michael en cercles concentriques. Chris, qui voyait clair dans le jeu de hockeyeur remarqua que ce dernier avait oublié d'avoir mal, alors qu'il faisait pression sur ses côtes. Le médecin avait abandonné les côtes pour offrir une véritable séance de massage à son patient un peu spécial.

- Ferme les yeux Michael, respire profondément.

- Aïe, ça fait mal.

_**C'est ça**_, pensa le blond pour lui-même. _**Fous-toi de moi. Mais tu es si beau quand tu as mal, que je veux bien jouer le jeu, Mike.**_

- T'en fais pas, ça ira mieux après ça.

_**Tu m'étonnes que ça va aller mieux Christopher, t'as des doigts de fée. Hum… j'aimerais tellement que tu t'occupes de moi plus souvent…**_

Tout à coup, le blond ôta ses mains de Michael et alla fermer la porte à clef.

- Tu fais quoi, demanda le sportif, des idées perverses plein la tête.

- Je ferme, pour plus de tranquillité.

- Ah. OK, répondit le hockeyeur à moitié redressé.

- Mike ?

- Oui.

Je crois que tu as oublié d'avoir mal, l'informa Christopher un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Oups, rougit-il.

- T'en fais pas, rallonge toi.

Michael obéit et ferma les yeux. Il sentit de nouveau les mains de Chris sur son corps et l'excitation commençait à monter autant chez l'un que chez l'autre. Petit à petit, le massage laissa place à des caresses. Le sportif se tourna vers l'homme de ses désirs et pu apercevoir les symptômes de l'excitation.

- Je crois que tu souffres d'une pulsion de désir Christopher.

- Et c'est grave Docteur, plaisanta ce dernier.

- Oh oui, très grave, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Que nous répondions tous deux à ce désir.

- Ça me paraît une bonne idée.

Michael se leva, s'approcha doucement de Chris, d'une main il l'amena contre lui, et passa l'autre derrière sa nuque pour mieux prendre possession de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt et lui rendit les caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées.

- Hum Mike…

- Chut Christopher…

Le médecin prit appui sur une table située derrière lui, pendant que Michael lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer. Ce dernier, agenouillé devant lui, laissa sa main errer un moment sur le membre du blond avant d'y déposer quelques baisers.

- Arrête de me torturer Mike.

Quand Michael décida qu'il avait assez fait souffrir son cher Docteur, sa bouche prit pleinement possession de sa virilité. La tête de Chris bascula en arrière et un long gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

- Putain que c'est bon !

Depuis ce temps, chaque jour, Michael venait en consultation chez son médecin préféré. C'était comment dire ? Un homme très soucieux de sa santé.


End file.
